Pregnancy Revelations
by CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Excerpt from In the Arms of the Angel: Dean finds out from Castiel and Gabriel that he can become pregnant easily after his heat. When he realizes he is expecting he is shocked, horrified and scared beyond belief. With the help of his angels he realizes that it really is a blessing.
1. My Two Guardian Angels

**Title:** Pregnancy Revelations

**Warnings:** Just a swear word...I believe it's only one in this story but that's why I rated it at least teen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural characters :( I know lets just all have a moment of silence together. you can all relate with me.

**A/N:** Wow it's been a while since I've visited this particular story. I'm still shocked at the success it had in the Supernatural fandom and I seriously hope to keep writing more fics kind of like where this one came from. :)

Now specifically this fic was a request asked of me by **Teoryn** quite a while ago. I never forgot about this request but things have been so nuts and I only write when inspiration strikes that it's been neglected for this long :( I'm sorry about the lateness of this to everyone. But I hope I did some sort of justice to this little snippet.

Another thing I would like to add that is very important is that this little scrap of a story is connected to a much larger one, which I probably made pretty obvious from a comment up above. The actual story is called "**In the Arms of the Angel**." It's rated M but if any of you would like to check it out and give me feedback that's always welcome :)

Another thing is I do take requests. Right now mainly for Supernatural, Death Note or Harry Potter. I got a request today that I was bummed about because I couldn't do it but otherwise I would love to write something for any of you who would be interested!

All mistakes are my own! And thank you for all the support! You guys have really helped with my writing since I first started :)

Celest ^I^

* * *

><p>Dean woke up stretching his arms above his head, relishing in the light crack his joints made as he sighed in contentment. Opening his eyes he relaxed his tired and sore body against the silky smooth sheets once more and stared at the floor length curtains billowing in the gentle breeze.<p>

A dreamy smile graced his features slowly and his hand traveled down his torso. He brushed against Castiel's handprint on his shoulder slowly following the line of his body until he came to the hip that now bore Gabriel's claiming mark as well.

Lifting the covers slightly he smiled as he saw the seared in handprint a calming wave of euphoria settling over himself.

Hoisting himself over the side of the bed he grabbed a dark blue robe sitting on the chair. Tying it securely around himself he half limped his way out of the bedroom and followed the noises he heard coming from the living room.

He smiled as he leaned against the doorjamb gazing at Gabriel and Castiel sitting side by side watching old cartoons of the roadrunner and the coyote chasing one another once again.

Gabriel laughed outrageously as the coyote ran full force into a canyon wall. Castiel's head cocked to the side as Dean could only picture him frowning in confusion.

"Why does the coyote keep on trying to chase something that he will never catch?"

Gabriel chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's a cartoon, Cass. It's not meant to make sense, it's meant to be funny."

"How is that funny?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Brother, you have much to learn."

Dean snorted gaining the two angels' attention.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" Castiel asked while gazing at him with his intense blue eyes.

"Good, Cass, good," he reassured the two. Walking over he sat on the chair to the side of the couch. Gabriel was staring at him intently his two piercing golden amber eyes studying him.

Scratching his cheek stubble he aimed a cheeky grin at the archangel. "Something on my face, Gabriel?"

Gabriel slowly shook his head. "No."

"Then what are you staring at?"

"You're glowing."

"Gabriel-"

"Umm I'm glowing?"

Gabriel merely blinked at him. Castiel sighed in quiet irritation. "Gabriel this may not be the best of times to be having this conversation-"

"No, no, Cass, let Gabriel explain what he means. Well?"

Gabriel shifted nervously in his seat. "Well, as you know now your heat was the other night." Dean merely stared deciding to wait until Gabriel spit out all the details before he reacted. Biting his lip Gabriel looked down at the carpet and continued. "And when an angels' mate goes through their respective heat they can become-" His voice had trailed off to the point where Dean couldn't make out what he had just uttered.

Leaning forwards he frowned at the archangel. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"Pregnant."

Dean's heart stilled as he heard the archangel mutter that one word once again. His brain seemed to short circuit even worse than when he had first realized he had two angelic mates. This was a whole new ball game that he wasn't even too sure he could play.

Stumbling up from his seat quickly he back tracked towards the bathroom. Gabriel leaped to his feet in response to this along with Castiel. He had expected the hunter to start shouting, throwing things or heck anything else except stumble away from them all pale and looking like he was about to be sick.

"Dean-"

"You just stay the fuck away from me, Gabriel." Dean tried to spit out with as much venom as he could muster. Waving his hand awkwardly at Castiel he mumbled, "You to. Or I swear to God I'll-"

Before he could finish that he had quickly locked the bathroom door behind him and leant back against the cool wooden door. Breathing deeply he went to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face trying to get his heart beat to slow down. When that wasn't working he sat crouched on the floor, head between his knees, as he took even deep breaths. Slowly over time his heart calmed down and he was able to finally feel like he wasn't going to either pass out or puke.

Gripping the countertop he gingerly pulled himself up. Looking into the mirror over the sink he took in his reflection. He noticed the pale, pasty skin and his slightly cracked lips. But that wasn't what really stood out to him…he really did seem like he was glowing.

Frowning he leaned closer to the mirror to inspect his features more carefully. His eyes seemed to have a different glimmer to them, a type of shine that wasn't normally found. His hair seemed softer and silky which was odd. And underneath his somewhat still pale skin he seemed to have a nice rosy tint going on in his cheeks and a healthy peach colour starting to come through.

Stepping away from the mirror he realized there was a full length one standing on the opposite end. Striding over he looked at his body in the full length mirror. The robe wasn't thick but standing to the side he couldn't make out any sign of a potential life growing inside him. Logically he knew that no matter what kind of baby it was a day after becoming pregnant was still too soon to be showing any signs.

He placed his hands lightly on his stomach and really pondered the idea of a new life growing within him now.

'_I can't do this. My God my life has been one big fuck up after the next. How am I supposed to raise a baby when I wasn't even properly raised? I learned how to shoot guns when I was eight! I never knew a true childhood, what it was like to have a home, friends, and a school….two parents. How do I teach my kids that when no one has ever showed me? What if I make a horrible parent? This is too much responsibility for me. I can lob off a vampire's head, shoot a werewolf, torch a wendigo, tango with the skin walkers and outsmart angels. But one little baby sends me over the deep end.' _

Dean couldn't help chuckling to himself as these thoughts raced through his mind and tears began pooling in his eyes.

'_Fuck. Why am I crying now? If I turn into a pregnant woman I am killing both of those angels out there...But what if I make a horrible father?'_

Tying the robe tighter around his body he turned away from the mirror, took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping out he saw that Gabriel and Castiel hadn't moved since he had left the room. The two had returned to sitting on the couch, however the TV was off and it seemed he had just interrupted a quiet argument going on between the two. Upon his entrance the two of them looked straight at him but otherwise didn't budge.

Twisting his hands nervously in front of himself he tried to smile slightly. "Sorry I just took off like that."

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel reassured him. Patting the seat between him and Gabriel he tried to give a comforting smile. "Come sit with us."

Slowly Dean padded across the room and gingerly sat in-between his two angels.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I-"

Gabriel had placed a finger over his lips effectively hushing the panicking hunter. "Dean, if anyone should be sorry about this it's me and Cass."

Frowning at that, Dean opened his mouth to argue but Gabriel shook his head. "Just listen. Cass and I knew the risks about you going through your heat and engaging in sexual intercourse without any protection. It's a poor choice of words but I guess in the heat of the moment your pheromones drove us to extremes of our own. We should have been better prepared and talked with you before this happened."

Dean nodded his head as he looked down at the carpet.

"We are sorry, Dean," Castiel quietly uttered.

"I'm not mad at you guys," he started haltingly as he tried to organize his thoughts on how best to explain his own fears and anxieties to his angels. And he realized that once he said that out loud to the two it was the honest truth. He wasn't mad at either of them for this. "It's more the idea that I'll actually be a father."

Castiel frowned at this. "What do you mean? Do you not want to be a father?"

"Well I didn't exactly expect it to ever happen, Cass. I'm a hunter, were not exactly known for having long life spans. And what exactly am I going to teach a child? How to hunt demons? No. But that's all I know. What if I'm too hard on him or her like my father was on me and Sam? I can't handle the idea that there will be a little person who will be looking up to me and rely on me for guidance. I mean I basically raised Sammy but look at us? Not exactly father of the year material."

Gabriel stood up and kneeled directly in front of Dean. Locking gazes with the hunter he clasped his hands tightly in between his own.

"Dean, I want you to listen to me and listen good. You will be a great father to our unborn child. You may not see it but me and Cass do. Your soul is one of the brightest that we've ever encountered. You radiate goodness and righteousness and I don't want to hear you beating yourself up about whether you would be a good father or not because I'm telling you, and I'm sure Castiel would agree with me, you will be an amazing father."

"But-"

"No." Gabriel shook his head adamantly. "You have us two as well, Dean. What did you think was going to happen? We would just abandon you and leave you to raise the child all on your own? Of course not!"

"Dean, what Gabriel says is the truth. Any child of ours would be lucky to have you as one of it's fathers. The fears you have, while not illogical because they stem from the type of life that you have been living, are unfounded because me and Gabriel are here. We won't let you fall."

Dean smiled at his angels. The tight constricting feeling in his chest slightly loosening as a result of their reassuring comments.

"Maybe you guys are right."

Gabriel's eyes seemed to brighten at the comment. "Oh, Dean. I'll give you a few more weeks but eventually you'll realize that I'm always right." Castiel rolled his eyes at the comment.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Gabriel's cocky attitude. "Thanks you two. Maybe with the both of you I can do this. Hey when can I know the gender?"

Castiel smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Would you like to know now?"

Dean looked at him then with his wide green eyes. "You could tell me now?"

Castiel nodded. "If you wanted."

A gentle smile came over Dean's features that seemed to soften his whole face. "Please?"

Castiel reached over with his free hand and laid it gently against Dean's stomach. After a short time he looked at Dean. "It's a girl."

Dean's eyes watered upon hearing the news. "Then I already know what I want to call her if that's okay with you two?"

The two angels nodded to him.

"Mary."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know who reads the authors notes that we leave but I'm gonna try anyways. Sometimes when I'm on the site and I find stories that I personally like I leave reviews like you all do on here. Every once in a while, not always, I do read some of the reviews that people post on other people's stories. It was quite shocking and honestly kind of disgusting for me to see some of them. I want to remind everyone, because I am a author, reviewer and a fanficgirl that there is a right way and a wrong way to give criticism. Don't strike someone down by just saying "your work sucks. quit writing." NO. Don't do that. You would be surprised by some of the turn arounds on this site that people have made from **constructive criticism**. So I encourage you all; when you see a story that maybe isn't in the higher category give them some nice feedback. Tell them what they did right and what they need to work on. Be a helper and a supporter not a negative ninny and keep the fandom community a positive environment. You can't change everyone's minds and opinions and you can't control what they say. But you can control yours.

I hope some of you found some enjoyment in this little oneshot and if you would like to please leave some feedback or check out my other works. I'm always happy to hear from you all and if not have a good morning, afternoon or night and happy writing! :)


	2. Author's Note: Sorry!

**A/N:** Hello to everyone,

I just thought I would quickly publish this on here to clear up another issue that would come up with people. I should have realized this and I usually go over my writing more than I did with this so that's my mistake.

I would normally PM you guys when you review. Unfortunately FanFiction doesn't give me that option when it comes to guests for obvious reasons so I'm kinda stuck doing it this way.

I appreciate your review TriciA! Honestly I do and I actually really agree with you. I knew when I was writing it that the characters were going to be "out of character" and that was my fault for not putting up a better warning at the top. I should do that on all my stories just to be on the safe side.

For this scene however it's kind of important to remember that it's tied to a bigger scene and a much larger story. It wasn't something that I just wrote; it actually was a side note that someone asked for so I in turn tried to keep it as true to how the characters were acting in the other story as best I could.

So I guess the characters are more sappy in this story lol I wanted to put Fluff if I could have in the tags with Family but alas no such luck X)

So actually your review was very handy that from now on I'll remember to put OOC just in case on all my stories whether they turn out to be that way or not :p

Thank you for taking the time to review and for everyone else who may have had this same issue X) Just so everyone is aware that I am aware of the mistake and my apologies to you all for not putting up a proper warning *glares at myself* yea you all try doing that ;)

Celest ^i^


End file.
